


Engaged

by orangepumpkins



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2, and a worry wart, but he is probably ooc, but his heart is in the right place, language kind of but not really, rin is a cry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Rin hears that Makoto is engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ask on paradigmation's tumblr saying "Haru is told that Makoto got engaged." Bear with me.

“Ah! It’s so late already! I’ve got to get to class!” Makoto exclaimed, jumping up from the table and knocking it up slightly, making the crumbs on his plate jump. “Bye Rin! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Grinning as he waved, Rin responded, “Of course! Me, you, and Haru haven’t been in one place for too long!”

For the first time in nearly half a year, Rin managed to convince his coach to let him have a week off from training to visit home. And making sure to fly into Tokyo for the weekend before taking the train to Iwatobi, Just finishing lunch and still having an few hours before Haru was free, the teen elected to stay at the café a bit longer.

As Makoto was out of earshot, Rin suddenly heard a voice from a table just diagonal to his saying, “That guy who just left was totally hunky, wasn’t he?” “Who? Tachibana?” grabbing a book from his bag to pretend to read, the red head took a peak at the table where a pair of girls were sitting.

“Mmmmmm yummy” the first girl replied. Rin had a hunch that her reply wasn’t because of her slice of cake….

“Yeah. He’s in my literature class. But he’s not on the market, so don’t get your hopes up too high.” The second girl sighed.

Wait. What? Son of a—Makoto seemed to withhold the information from Rin. And when Rin teased him about if he had a special someone, he didn’t really think much of the larger teen’s flustered reaction and moved on in the conversation.

“Whaaaat?” The first girl exclaimed.

The second girl nodded her head solemnly. “He’s engaged.”

And before Rin knew, he had stood up in even more surprise, causing the whole café to stare. Blushing as red as his hair for a moment before marching over to the table that the two girls were sitting at, he asked the second girl, “Who told you Makoto is engaged?!”

The two girls stared at the Olympic trainee. The first girl blushing, and the second just deadpan staring over the top of her glasses.

“He did. Someone asked him if he was single and once he got started talking about his lover, he just wouldn’t stop. I can’t remember her name, but he sounds absolutely crazy about her.” The bespeckled girl finally replied.

“Little shit!” Rin exclaimed.

“Rude.”

“Ah! Sorry! Not you! Uhhhh…I gotta go.” Rin said before grabbing his bag and dashing towards the national training centre.

Back at the café, the girls stared at each other before the first finally piped up. “He was even cuter!”

“Definitely gay and in love with Tachibana. Did you see the tears forming in his eyes?”

After over an hour of getting lost in Tokyo, Rin finally managed to find the national training center, and then the Japanese Institute of Sports Science, where Haruka was training. And despite being drained from sprinting to and around the training field, having a bit of an adrenaline rush, and totally _NOT_ crying at the idea of Mako and Haru finally being separated by some girl, Rin had the energy to yell out Haru’s name as he ran in.

“Rin.” Was the only reply that the raven haired swimmer gave, as he surfaced from the water.

“Makoto is engaged!” Rin said, rushing towards his friend.

Beginning to towel off, Haru replied, “What?” But all of a sudden, he was cut off by a deep embrace from Rin and heard a few sniffles.

“He didn’t even tell you?! Who is this girl? Have you met her? You’re not going to be the most important person to him anymore. Who’s going to pull you out of the tub? Who’s going to need to be constantly reminded to drop the –chan? Who’s going to be your home in Tokyo? HARU!” By this time, Rin had streaming tears and grabbed Haruka by the shoulders.

Haru glanced at the reactions of the other swimmers and his coach and sighed. “I’m not a kid. I don’t need Makoto to take care of—“

“But you could be losing him! What if this girl isn’t going to supportive of your guys’ relationship? What if—“ Rin said like rapid gunfire until being cut off by a familiar jingle. “Hello?” He said answering his phone.

Through the machine, Haru could hear the faint sound of Makoto’s voice.

“My classmate said a red headed shark toothed guy stormed out of the café after hearing that I was engaged…I take it that was you? Where are you? I just finished class. I can explain.” The soothing voice of the motherly man said.

Sniffing again, the athlete answered, “I’m with Haru. Sure, I understand maybe not telling me right away when I haven’t even met this chick, but Haru didn’t even know!”

“Rin.” Haru  said, taking both his attention and the phone. Speaking to Makoto, Haruka asked, “Should I just tell him now? He’s crying--” “Shut up! I am not!” “—and being a pain…..uh huh... Okay.”

“What’s going on?” The red head questioned, slightly confused as Haruka gave back the phone. Why wasn’t Haru more upset? Sure the guy could be pretty stoic at times, but Rin remembered him staring daggers at the girls who swarmed Makoto in elementary school. “Makoto? Haru?”

Looking him straight in the eyes, Haru replied, “I’m the fiancé.”

“wha---“

“Sorry for not telling you, Rin! But we wanted it to be a surprise when we had dinner tomorrow night!” the brunette’s voice said from the phone at his ear.

“But…”

“He got me a platinum ring so I could wear it while swimming if I wanted to.” Haru smiled slightly.

“Wait..HOLY SHIT!..but who’s best man will I be?! Ahhhhh! I can’t decide! Can I just officiate the wedding instead? Oh my gosh, there’s so much to do! When’s the date?”

Grabbing Rin’s wrist, and bringing the phone to his ear, Haru sighed to his fiancé through the phone. “This is why I didn’t want to tell him until we were together. How do I deal him now?”

“Sorry Haru! But I have to go! Love you!” Makoto replied.

“Love you too.” Haru stated with a small blush, before letting go of the still talking Rin’s wrist and jumping back in the pool to avoid dealing with the blabbering red head.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, paradigmation's reply to the prompt was "why do you like to do this to me" but I obviously have my makoharu goggles on so tight that I figured that it would be hilarious, and so I wrote it and threw my midterm studying to the side. Sadly this probably wasn't as hilarious as I hope it would have been. And I used the Rin is a crybaby thing way too much, but he would totally be happy for them.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at www.thepomelofellow.tumblr.com :)


End file.
